I Do?
by missweird101
Summary: Chad and Sonny are dating. Chad is just about to propose when a cast member of his makes Sonny thinks he is cheating, She hates him. When she has a dream about a future with Chad and her together and than a nightmare about a future without him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I wrote this because I was bored. I wrote nine notebook sized pages. I wasn't allowed to use the computer so yeah. This is my first SWAC so please review. And sorry everyone is probably going to be VERY OOC. BTW the parts that are italics is like her conscience. I guess. Her mind is fighting her thoughts I guess. I hope you love it!**

**I don't own anything. So get on with life. lol jk:)**

**I Do?**

**Chapter 1: Fight the Feeling**

"Fine." "Fine." "Good." "Good." I stormed to my dressing room. Why does he have to be such a self-centered jerk!? Maybe if anyone could see past his jerkish ways I would like him! Whoa did I just say that? _Yeah you did._ No I didn't. _Yeah you did. _You can't prove anything. _Sure._ I opened the door and plopped into my chair. Then for some reason I started to think of Chad. His dreamy face. His. Stop right there sister. _Why did you stop? _I don't want to think about Chad. _Yeah you do. _Nope. "What's with the dreamy face Sonny?" Marshall asked. When did he get in here. "Oh, hi. Nothing." "Um, ok. Well I have bad news." "What?" "Me and Joy broke up." And what was bad about breaking up with Miss Bitterman. Just last week me and Chad went on a fake date to try to break them up. "Oh, I'm sorry Marshall.""Well bye, Sonny." "Bye."

* * *

The next day

* * *

I'm alone in my dressing room. Tawni is shopping. Zora is sleeping in her tomb. Marshall is talking to Miss Bitterman. You can still be friends after you break up. Nico and Grady are eating yogurt. All that's left is Mr. Drama himself, and his cast. But what do I care about them? _Nothing, but you care about Chad ._No I don't. _It must be hard.. _What's hard? _Fighting the Feeling. _Fighting the feeling of what? _Don't play dumb. Fighting the feeling of love. When he asks you better say yes or you have to take me technically you for the rest of your life. _Fine but I doubt he's gonna ask me anytime soon. _Wanna bet? _Huh? *knock knock* Come in? "Hi." "Hi Chad?" "So...um..." "Why are you here." "Well... I wanted to ask you...." My heart started coming out of my chest. Wait why am I happy. I don't want him to ask me out. _Really Sonny? Do you really? _Hey don't copy Chad. That's his thing. "Well...." I knew he was stalling, or at least he's about to. "Um.. Did our plan to break up the middle aged weirdos work?" "Yeah they broke up." "Good." "So why are you really here Chad?" "Well, on that fake date...... I realized, I like you Sonny Monroe. Well... I mean I liked the view, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me there tonight?" "I like you. I mean I liked the view too. And sure I'll go with you." "Ok, pick you up at 8." That was weird. Whatever it will all be better at 8. WAIT A SECOND! BACK UP! Did I just say yes to Chad Dylan Cooper!? _Yeah you did!_ Be quiet._ Gosh._


	2. Two chapters in One

**I Do? Chapters 2 and 3 **

**Hope you like my story. Any ideas, and please let me know. Sorry everyone is OOC. Ok I know my description stinks, but I swear it gets better. I don't own SWAC! I SWEAR! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE! (I die) Just to let you know Sonny is 16 and Chad is 17.**

**I Do? Chapter 2: Lookout Mountain (That's what it's called right?)**

I put on a sweastshirt over my blue long sleeved shirt. I also had jeans on. *knock knock* I open the door. "Hey Chad. You look nice." Cricket Cricket. "Chad?" "Sorry it's just you look amazing even in regular clothes." "Thanks." I answered blushing.

* * *

*later at Lookout Mountain both are sitting on Chad's Car's hood.*

"It's beautiful out here." I waited for Chad to think I was talking about him. But it never came. "Iz alright. I don't think it's the most beautiful thing out here." I blushed and looked away. Next thing I knew his hand was under my chin. He turned my face to face his. We stared into each other's eyes. Then he leaned in I copied his movement. The moment our lips met, I knew my whole future had just been set. When we broke apart I said, "Chad." "Yes Sonny?" "I love you." "I love you too." I grinned and kissed his smiling face.

* * *

**Ok the last chapter was short so I'm putting two chapters in one.**

**Thanks guys for supporting me. I'm getting way more reviews on all my stories than I ever thought possible. I swear I will be glowing if you tell your friends. **

**I don't own anything, specially the neighbors dog. She is crazy she can run faster than cars that pass, I've seen her outrun them. 3 months later.**

**Chapter 3 I Do?: Telling or Rather Showing Them**

I was terrified. "I'm going to die! I don't want to!" "Fine, I'll tell them." "How?" "In a way that most people wouldn't." He said grinning. "I'm shocked."

We walked in the prop room. Well I did. We had the whole plan set. I would go in and talk to them like everything normal, then Chad would come in to wish me good luck. And than he would say something that would tell them that we are dating. It would be a surprise to them. It would even be a surprise to me. "Hey guys." "Hey Sonny!" They said together.

A few minutes later Chad came in. "Hey Randoms." No respond. "Just coming to say good luck to-" "That's so nice! Get out!" Tawni interupted. He glared at her. "Actually, I came here to say good luck to Sonny." "Oh." Nico said surprised. Chad walked over to me and kissed me. "Good luck." he whispered. And I knew he was wishing me good luck not for the show but for taking these guys.

He left. Everyone stared at me. Why did he leave me to deal with it myself. "Um..... a new way to say good luck." I blurted out then ran out of the room.

I walked down the hall, where Chad was waiting for me. "So...." "I chickened out. I told them it was a new way to say god luck! How pathetic is that?!" "Very." "Oh, thanks." "But I'll help ease your pain." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. His hands were on my waist, mine were around his neck. "WHAT THE!" I pushed Chad away. "Way to ease my pain." I whispered to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CHIP DRAMA PANTS!?" Grady screamed at me. "Me and Sonny are dating now." They all glared at me.

"I don't believe you." Tawni said angrily. "Fine. Then I'll have to prove it to you." I turned to Chad, putting my hands behind his hand and pushing his mouth on mine. I could tell he was enjoying my fiestiness.

When we finally broke apart Nico said, "Sonny! If you want to be on 'So Random' than you can't be dating the competition!" "WHOA! Going a little too far there? You are going to fire Sonny because who she dates? You are going to lose the reason you are so popular. You're going to make her stop doind what she does best?! Well if you're going to fire her, then I'll have to hire her! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and stormed off. I

I was trying to find a way to tell him I didn't want to be on his show. I mean as much as I would love being on his show I'm not a dramatic person. "Chad..." I started. "Don't worry Sonny. They hate my show so much they're going to take you back." Zora was at my side. " Sonny, if you want you're rehired. We shouldn't base your career on who you love." "Thanks. See you after work." I said to Chad. "Ok, will you come to my studio I need to tell them too." "Sure." We kissed then went our seperate ways.

* * *

*Later at Mackenzie Falls*

"Guys, I'm dating Sonny." Then a girl, I think Portland, ran off crying. "That's cool." One of the guys told Chad. "She liked you." "Ah, that's what I thought." We left his studio. "My place?" I asked. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! BTW holly, the one who reviewed. Yes you. I'm talking to you. Pay attention will you. Any ways there will be more Portlyn to come. She's going to be a huge part in the story. She's gonna make Sonny so mad. You just wait and see. And hi to all you other nice people who reviewed.**

**I don't own anything, so stop rubbing it in my face!**

**Chapter 4: Sonny's Kicked Out**

(BTW Sonny and Chad are at Sonny's house. Onward with the story!)

"Where's your mom?" "I think she's out shopping." I answered. I walked over to the couch, Chad was trailing behind me. When we sat, I saw, out of the edge of my eye, Chad's arm going towards my shirt. "No." I snapped at him. "Why?" He asked whining. "Because I said so. Get over it!" "Well!"

"But I'll give you one thing." "What is my present Santa?" He asked in a very childish tone. I laughed. I stood up then sat down on his lap. I leaned in. Before I knew what happened, we were both lying on the couch, me on top, both of us in a make out session.

I heard a noise, which I chose to ignore. Which I probably shouldn't have, but I did. "SONNY MONROE!" My mother screamed. I still chose to ignore her. Chad still didn't even know she was here. He was a little bit busy. My mom stomped over and tried to pull me off of him. I wouldn't let her make me stop.

"I'll take your cell phone away, then you won't be able to call him!" she threatened. I could easily sneak out of the house. And I saw him every day at work. "I'll take your car away!" So what I can walk. Anyways my car and phone aren't important enough to stop kissing him. He still hadn't noticed that she was here.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DON'T STOP IN TEN SECONDS! AND YOU AND CHAD AREN'T ALOWED TO DATE ANYMORE! I'LL EVEN GO TO WORK WITH YOU TO ENFORCE THAT!"

I jumped off of him.

He was confused, wondering if he had gotten too far. He stood up to try to persuade Sonny to kiss him again, but then he saw her mom, and decided to just stand next to her, with his hand around her waist.

"ALISON NICOLE MUNROE!" (BTW, I love the name Nicole, so I had to use it. Read on what are you waiting for. Gosh.) "FOR GOD SAKES! I thought I was going to have to call the military to get you off of him!" "Mom. Before I get in a lot of trouble, just listen." I didn't even give her time to protest, before I started talking again. "I'm not going to regret it. I love him, more than my own life, and we didn't do anything, and we weren't going to."

"Well then. I just remembered, I have a 'HTDWYDILWAFBFAHS' meeting so I'm just going to leave." "What?!" "It stands for 'How To Deal With Your Daughter In Love With A Famous Boy From A Hit Show'." "Mom!" "Bye honey."

The second she was gone, I pushed Chad against the wall. My lips were on his in seconds. I pushed myself closer to him than I ever thought possible. I put my tongue in his mouth, he put his in mine. "Sorry forgot my ke..........OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE AFRAID TO COME IN MY OWN HOME! I REFUSE TO TAKE THIS! OUT I'M KICKING YOU OUT UNTIL YOU BREAK UP WITH THAT HORRIBLE DISGRACE TO THE HUMAN RACE. A HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU ARE NOT WORTH _MY_ DAUGHTER! YOU'D BE LUCKY TO EVER FIND A GIRL WHO HALF LIKES YOU! Y-Y-YOU JERK, YOU SELF-CENTERED JERK WHO HAS NEVER THOUGHT OF ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF! I BET YOU'VE TRIED TO DO IT! YOU IDIOT! ................................................................................................................................ silence. Did she just say what I think she just said. I looked up at Chad. Hurt filling his face. He liked my mom. She liked him. They had a brother sister sort of relationship. And now she was calling him. Than it sank in. My mother hurt my boyfriend. Hard. Next thing I knew Chad was trying to pull me off my mom. What did I do?! For gosh sake! She had a bloody nose, a black eye, and blood dripping down her arms.

Chad's POV

What did she just call me?! How could she?! I haven't thought of myself for who knows how long. All I ever think about is Sonny. Sonny looked at me, I knew I was upset, but the second she saw my face, I wished I pretended I was ok. Her face got very angry looking. And determined. She launched at her mom. She punched her in the face a few many times. She had dug and dragged her nails down her mother's arm. I tried pulling her off. She wouldn't budge. "SONNY!" I screamed right as it looked like she was going to throw her mother on the floor. "SONNY! DON'T!"

Sonny's POV

I froze. Realizing what I was about to do. I stared at my mom. She had already passed out. I looked frantically at Chad. He stood there wide eyed. A plan started to start in brain. I softly put my mom down and stood up. I walked to Chad. "I know how to fix this." I whispered. He gave me a you-may-have-injured-her-mentally-for-life, face.

" Just help me clean her up, then carry her to her bed." He nodded.

We wiped the blood away then dried her. I put some make-up over her black eye. She looked as good as new. Chad helped me carry her to her bed. "Chad, could you leave for a second." He looked at me worried that I would hurt her again. "I'm going to change her into her pajamas." He left instantly. I chuckled to myself. After I put her PJ's on I put her on her bed and pulled the cover on over her. I turned off the light and left.

I walked over to the cabinet where we had some paper and pencils. I grabbed one of each and started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm staying at Chad's for a little while. Around a month or so. I came to tell you, but you had fallen asleep on the couch, watching that book show that you hate. Chad and I brought you to your room. Don't worry, Chad left when I changed you into your favorite PJ's. You were tossing and turning on the couch, so I suspect you had a bad dream. And sorry about the scrapes in your arms. That's sort of my fault. I was scared I was going to drop you so I dug my nails into you, and then I did start dropping you, so my nails sort of scraped you. Anyways if you are having a bad dream, just call Chad's house or my cell, and I'll help you. _

_Talk to You Later Mom,_

_Sonny and Chad_

I gave it to Chad to read. He read quickly and nodded, setting it down. I motioned him to sit down, then I went to my room to pack. I was going to stay at Chad's. There was no way I could give my mom any sign that I hurt her. And I talk in my sleep a lot.

We left. The second we sat down Chad looked at me. I looked down and started playing with my thumbs. "Sonny!" "Yeah?" I said innocently.

"If I didn't know better I would've thought you were going to kill her. But, I can't help wondering...." "Wondering what?" "A few things actually, first was your mom right about what she said about me?" "Absolutely not! Maybe before we started dating, but after, wow, talk about change." He grinned. "And other than that, d-did you do that over me?" "Do what?"

"Almost beating your mother to death, or were you upset that she caught us kissing?" "Because of her catching us kissing." I said sarcastically. His face fell.

"Chad! Of course I'm joking! What do you think I'd do to the person who made fun of my love like that! And seeing how much she hurt you! Oh! I would have died, if I caused that!" "So to my place then?" "To _our _place." He corrected. We smiled. Then he drove to our home.

* * *

**Did you love it? Hate it? Want to puke? Steal a cookie? OMG YOU STOLE MY COOKIE! Meanie. Anyways tell me if you liked it or not and if you stole my cookie in a review. BTW if you have any clue where it is, it would be very helpful. The police needs some leads. Any ways review in the box below. pretty sure my arrow is pointing to it. If it isn't that's sort of embarrassing.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey people! How's ya day? VALENTINE'S DAY IS TOMORROW! If you want me to write an iCarly or Sonny With A Chance Valentine's story just Private Message me, email, or review! **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**SWAC: I Do?: Chapter 5**

We arrived at his house around 7:30. It wasn't a huge mansion like I expected, but a little tiny house. "Chad? Last time I came to your house for that party, you had a huge mansion." "I rented that, publicity you know."

He opened the door and I walked in. Expecting the wall to only have pictures of himself, but it had pictures of family and friends, and some pictures of himself growing up over the years. But no pictures of me, I chose to ignore that fact.

He showed me around the house, we ended in the master bedroom. "Sorry, I only have this one bedroom, and this one king sized bed, I'll sleep on the couch." "Chad, two things. One I'll sleep on the couch, and why do you have a king-sized bed, if only you live here?" "First, fine you sleep on the couch, but you have to cook. And the bed is because, before I met you I liked feeling like a king, so this bed made me feel sort of like royalty."

"That figures." I laughed. "Well, I'm going to the game room, you can explore if you want." Then he left. I walked into the master closet. One side had fancy clothes and the other had casual clothes. In the back was some winter clothes. But in the back corner was a card board box. I picked it up, it was sort of heavy. I brought it into the bedroom, put it on the bed and opened it.

Inside it were pictures, of me and him, or of just me. I put all the pictures of us on the bed. It filled the whole bed. Under everything was a notebook. It looked like a diary. I opened it. You may be thinking why is she going through his stuff. Invasion of privacy much? But almost anything of his is mine.

The first few pages had nothing to do with me since he got this before we started dating, but then I saw one that looked interesting and decided to read it. He wrote it yesterday.

_February 1, 2010_

_I'm going to ask Sonny to come to my set to watch us rehearse on Valentine's Day, I would say what I'm going to do, but I don't know who will look in here. I hope she doesn't kill me for it. I know she really likes me. And when I say she I mean-_

I heard Chad coming towards the room. I quickly put the notebook into the box and put some pictures over it. Pretending I was still taking the pictures out. "Sonny!" "What?" "Don't go through my stuff!" "You mean our stuff. It's only pictures of you and me." I said innocently. "UGH!" He laughed. "Go cook dinner, Sonny." "Fine." I left I heard him going through the box, then pulling out the notebook.

I started pulling out some food, when my cell phone vibrate. I pulled it out, looking at the caller I.D. It was my mom. Act cool Sonny.

"Hi mom." "Hi Sonny." "What's up?" "Well you wrote in your letter that I could call you when I woke up." "Ok, so what was your dream about?" I was purposely trying to avoid the moving out. "First, why would you change me?!" "Because I wanted you to be more comfortable. And who would you want to change you, your daughter, or your daughter's boyfriend. You were wearing your under clothes, so I didn't see anything." "Fine, but why did you technically move out!?" "I'm not sure, we just decided that well mom,I think he's going to ask me. So I think as a couple we should take the next step, and live together." "Fine! But are you sleeping-" "Mom, don't worry about that. I'm sleeping in a different room.

And mom, you said you had a bad dream, what was it?" "I had a nightmare, of coming home from shopping, and you, don't get mad but, you and Chad were making out, then I left and when I came back, you were squished against the wall kissing. Then I can't believe it but, I said a lot of bad things to Chad. Then, again don't get mad, but you attacked me." "Wow, mom, intense nightmare. But it's all good now, because it was only a bad dream, that would never happen. I love you to much to hurt you."

"But you also love him a lot to hurt anyone who hurts him." "Maybe." "And I feel pain. But it was just a dream, why do I feel pain?" "I told you, accidently scraped you." "I know, but my nose and eye sort of hurt." "Hmm, that's strange. I'm not sure." Although I knew perfectly why it hurt."Ok , I guess I'm going to get used to the fact that my little girl is growing up." "Ok mom, talk to you later, I got to cook dinner." "Ok honey, wait he's making you cook?!" "I wanted to." "Oh, well bye honey." "Bye mom."

I hung up. And continued cooking. The meatloaf was cooking the oven, I stepped back and sighed. Hands were around my waist in a second. He kissed me. "Hey gorgeous." "Hey handsome." He chuckled.

"Will you come to my set and watch us rehearse tomorrow?" "I don't have work tomorrow, so I'll be there at 5:30." "Perfect."

* * *

The next day when Sonny is about to walk into his studio.

* * *

(Chad's POV)

Sonny was about to walk in. I couldn't wait any longer, I saw the door open, and saw Sonny walk in. The camera wasn't running. It was going to be in about 5 minutes when I qued them. "Hey Mackenzie." Portlyn said. I looked at her questionably. "We are rolling scene 5." she whispered. What we weren't supposed to be filming, but I couldn't be standing here like an idiot, while my fans were watching. "Oh." I whispered back. I got my best love face and said,

"I love you, more then anything else. No matter what she says, I don't care if I have to sneak around for the rest of my life, I want to be with you, forever." I put my hand behind her head, and forcefully kissed her. When we broke apart. I saw Sonny, wide eyed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M MOVING BACK IN WITH MY MOM! WE ARE OVER!" She screamed crying. Running out of the studio. "SONNY! WE WERE FILMING!" "No we weren't." Portlyn said. "I can't believe you asked her to come just so you didn't need to tell her." "WHAT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME WE WERE FILMING!"

I pulled my cell phone from out of my pocket. "Mr. Condour." "Yes Chad?" "I need you to fire someone." "For the last time Chad, I will not fire anyone who doesn't think you're the best actor of this generation." "That's not what this is about! Someone ruined my life, and made Sonny think I was cheating on her! And anyways Sonny is the best actor of our generation!"

"Wow, you must be telling the truth, I've never heard you so un self-centered. Who ruined your life?" "Portlyn." "Well, how did she ruin your life?" "She told me were filming and in the scene I had to kiss her and I dind't care how much I snuck around to see her, and that I love her! She's the one who wrote the scene. She was planning this all along!" "Calm down, I will demote her to janitor ok."

"Thank you so much!" "Your welcome." He hung up and then the overcome came on.

"Portlyn." Mr. Condour announced, "You are being demoted to janitor!" I heard crying behind me.

(Sonny's POV)

I knew something big was going to happen. I was anxious to see why Chad had invited me to set. I walked in and saw Portlyn talking to him, I walked closer and heard and saw the most heartbreaking thing in my life.

"I love you, more than anything else. No matter what she says, I don't care if I have to sneak around for the rest of my life, I want to be with you, forever." Chad put his hand behind her head, and forcefully kissed her.

I stared wide eyed, crying.

. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M MOVING BACK IN WITH MY MOM! WE ARE OVER!" I screamed, running out of the room, to my car, and driving to my mom's house.

"Mom!" I said crying. She ran from the kitchen, and started hugging me. "I missed you too, you don't need to cry." "I missed you mom, but that's not why I'm crying!" "What happened?!" She asked, worry filling her voice. "C-C-CH-CHAD CHEATED ON ME!" "WHAT!" "HE TOLD ANOTHER GIRL THAT HE WAS TIRED OF SNEAKING AROUND, AND THAT HE LOVED HER, AND THAT AND HE KISSED HER!"


End file.
